gundamfandomcom-20200223-history
RGZ-95C ReZEL Type-C (Defenser b-Unit) (GR)
The RGZ-95C ReZEL Type C b-Unit GR is a variant of the RGZ-95C ReZEL Type-C (GR). It first appears in episode 5 of Mobile Suit Gundam Unicorn. Technology & Combat Characteristics Used by the General Revil battleship, it is the ReZEL Type-C (GR) equipped with the Defenser b-Unit backpack. Developed specifically for the ReZEL, the Defenser backpack is a space-use assault backpack for conducting rapid, first strike attack on the frontline or enemy's stronghold, and there are two versions of the Defenser backpack: the 'a-Unit' and the 'b-Unit'. The Defenser b-Unit backpack is armed with mega beam launchers and mega particle cannons for concentrated single point attack in mid to long range, and has additional generators to improve the operational efficiency of the suit's beam weapons. This backpack also has additional thrusters, and the usual side skirts of the ReZEL Type C (GR) are replaced with movable, thruster equipped tail binders. In waverider mode, the tail binders boost the suit's propulsion capabilities, and in mobile suit mode, they improve the suit's mobility, allowing it to face the correct direction quickly. Armaments ;*60mm Vulcan Gun :A standard armament mounted on most Federation mobile suits. The pair of head mounted shell firing weapons have a high-rate of fire, but little power. They are mainly used to restrain enemy units, intercept missiles and the like. ;*Beam Saber :The standard close range armament for most Federation mobile suits, it is a small cylindrical device held in the mobile suit's hands when operated and is powered by a rechargeable energy capacitor. The beam saber emits a blade of plasma contained by an I-Field and can cut through almost any armor not treated with anti-beam coating. A pair of beam sabers can be stored in each forearm. Can be switched out for the grenade launchers. ;*Grenade Launcher :A grenade launcher with two rounds can be mounted in each forearm. It is comparable to the ones used by the Re-GZ and has proven effective in close combat. Can be switched out for the beam sabers. ;*Shield :A multipurpose defensive equipment developed specifically for the ReZEL. A beam cannon that fires in a 3-round burst is mounted at the front, and serves as the main weapon in waverider mode. The blade at the back of the shield can be used as a ramming weapon in close combat. ;*Mega Particle Cannon :A mega particle cannon is mounted in the tip of each binder of the Defenser b-Unit backpack, they serve as the main weapon in waverider mode. The layout of the pair of mega particle cannons are influenced by the ORX-005 Gaplant and the RAS-96 Anksha. ;*Mega Beam Launcher :Mounted on the Defenser b-Unit backpack, it is the same high output beam weapon as used by the standard ReZEL and ReZEL Commander Type. Besides receiving energy supply from the suit’s generator, the launcher itself also has a sub-generator for supplementary purposes, and this allows for stable number of shots and output. As the Defenser b-Unit backpack has two of these launchers, it allows the equipped suit to fire them at their maximum power continuously, something that the standard ReZEL or ReZEL Commander Type cannot as they are typically armed only with one mega beam launcher. History A small number of ReZEL Type-C (Defenser b-Unit) (GR)s were deployed by the Dogosse Gier-class, General Revil during its ambush on the SCVA-76 Nahel Argama and Garencieres. They acted as makeshift turrets for the General Revil during its attack on the two vessels, and later during its defensive maneuvers against the MSN-06S Sinanju. Picture Gallery msv06c.png|Front (MS Mode) msv06d.png|Rear (MS Mode) msv06e.png|Waverider mode ReZEL-Type-C-(D.B.Unit).jpeg|A ReZEL Type-C (Defenser b-Unit) (GR) aside the General Revil Gunpla 12865RZGR.jpg|HGUC 1/144 RGZ-95C ReZEL Type C (Defenser b-Unit) (GR)-Box art ReZEL Type C -Def.b-Unit- -GR- 11.jpg|HGUC 1/144 RGZ-95C ReZEL Type C (Defenser b-Unit) (GR) ReZEL Type C -Def.b-Unit- -GR- 21.jpg|HGUC 1/144 RGZ-95C ReZEL Type C (Defenser b-Unit) (GR) ReZEL Type C -Def.b-Unit- -GR- 31.jpg|HGUC 1/144 RGZ-95C ReZEL Type C (Defenser b-Unit) (GR) ReZEL Type C -Def.b-Unit- -GR- 41.jpg|HGUC 1/144 RGZ-95C ReZEL Type C (Defenser b-Unit) (GR) ReZEL Type-C Defenser b-Unit Hobby 1.jpg|HGUC 1/144 RGZ-95C ReZEL Type C (Defenser b-Unit) (GR) ReZEL Type-C Defenser b-Unit Hobby 2.jpg|HGUC 1/144 RGZ-95C ReZEL Type C (Defenser b-Unit) (GR) ReZEL Type-C Defenser b-Unit Hobby 3.jpg|HGUC 1/144 RGZ-95C ReZEL Type C (Defenser b-Unit) (GR) ReZEL Type-C Defenser b-Unit Hobby 4.jpg|HGUC 1/144 RGZ-95C ReZEL Type C (Defenser b-Unit) (GR) Rezel Defenser MG Box Art.jpg|1/100 MG ReZEL type C (Defenser a+b-unit) (GR) (2013): box art ReZEL type-C (Defenser b-unit) (GR) (Gunpla) Front.jpg|1/100 MG ReZEL type-C (Defenser b-unit) (GR) (Front, from 1/100 MG ReZEL type C (Defenser a+b-unit) (GR)) ReZEL type-C (Defenser b-unit) (GR) (Gunpla) Rear.jpg|1/100 MG ReZEL type-C (Defenser b-unit) (GR) (Rear, from 1/100 MG ReZEL type C (Defenser a+b-unit) (GR)) ReZEL type-C (Defenser b-unit) (GR) (Gunpla) Action Pose.jpg|1/100 MG ReZEL type-C (Defenser b-unit) (GR) (Action Pose, from 1/100 MG ReZEL type C (Defenser a+b-unit) (GR)) ReZEL type-C (Defenser b-unit) (GR) (Gunpla) Waverider Front.jpg|1/100 MG ReZEL type-C (Defenser b-unit) (GR) (Waverider Front, from 1/100 MG ReZEL type C (Defenser a+b-unit) (GR)) ReZEL type-C (Defenser b-unit) (GR) (Gunpla) Waverider Rear.jpg|1/100 MG ReZEL type-C (Defenser b-unit) (GR) (Waverider Rear, from 1/100 MG ReZEL type C (Defenser a+b-unit) (GR)) Notes & Trivia References External links *RGZ-95C ReZEL Type-C (Defenser B-Unit) (GR) on MAHQ.net